The Random Sleepover Fic
by Ryouko and Himizu
Summary: The offical title of this fic also has pointless and completely useless in it, but it's too long. Oh well, it's crazy! The title says it all. Enjoy and REVIEW!


**The Random, Pointless, and Completely Useless Sleepover Fic**

**Disclaimer: **Forgot to add this the first time we uploaded the fic…--() You still love us, right? Right? Of course you do! Anyways, we don't own YYH or any alcoholic drinks T.T But we've got some MD! Everybody beware!

Himizu: "Ummm… What are we doing writing this anyways? What is the purpose for putting these words into this computer?"

Ryouko: "How am I supposed to know? I just come up with the ideas…you write them…" (Ryouko and Himizu start catfighting)

Kitsune: "Well, that's not always true…"-.-;;;

_In walks Hiei_

Hiei: "What the heck is going on here?" (Turns to leave)

Ryouko: "No, don't leave me with these nutcases that make me write worthless fanfics for no reason…"

Kitsune: "That's not a very nice thing to say…"

Ryouko: "Well…I'm not a very nice person…"

Himizu: "True… And about these fanfics being worthless, have you considered that it's 3:30am, we're all on Mountain Dew highs, and… Hey, what's Hiei doing here? PERVERT!"

_Hiei sweatdrops_

Kitsune: "Hello Hiei, how are you doing tonight… err… today…?"

Hiei: "I felt ok…now, I feel awful, because I met you…"

Ryouko: "Almost two years ago…did that really have a purpose?"

Hiei: "Just to help the cause of GETTING ME OUT OF HERE!"

Kurama: "Well, helping their high really doesn't help your cause…"

Kitsune: "KURAMA-SAMA! Hello!" (goes over to glomp him, but is so high that she can't get off the mushroom chair)

Ryouko and Himizu: "Hey, where did you come from?"

Kurama: "From my mom and dad…but more recently, from Koenma's office."

Ryouko: (happy and bouncy) "Are we getting a new mission…maybe rekilling Karasu?"

_Himizu flashes victory sign_

Kitsune: "That's not very nice. We should cut his hair and give him a tan."

Ryouko: "Must I remind you again that I am evil, and not cruel. But I guess in this case I can make an exception…"

Himizu: "Wait a second… are you guys spending the night? Because my mom and dad will be furious if they find out that there are boys spending the night at my house…"

Touya: "That would not be very honorable, would it?"

Kitsune: "Awww, that is so sweet, you are sooooo cute!"

Himizu: "How are these crazy people finding their way into my house anyways? And why aren't my parents awake yet? On second thought, that would be very bad… You know, we're never going to get any sleep tonight… OH WELL!" (Peace sign)

Ryouko: "Great, just great. We're stuck with masters' sadisticnis, honorableness, and wiseness. All we need now is a wind master to blow us all away!"

Jin: "Your wish is my command." (creates giant tornado)

Authors: (hanging on desperately to Himizu's couch) "LAMA US!"

Jin: "Because you invited us…"

Himizu: (furious) SINCE WHEN! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Jin: "…Uhh, since five minutes ago…"

Himizu moves dangerously close with a murderous look on her face. Ryouko and Kitsune restrain her

Kitsune: "Please, resist the urge to strangle the wind master, we… Ryouko and I… don't want him dead." T.T

Himizu: "TOO BAD! I DO! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ryouko: "And, of course, since we are the majority, and since we obviously don't care what you want…WE SAY JIN STAYS!" (hits Himizu on the head with a baseball bat)

Hiei: (eagerly) "Is she dead!"

Himizu: "OF COURSE NOT!" (falls over unconscious)

Hiei: "YES! Can I draw a mustache?"

Kitsune: "I don't think that would be the most appropriate thing…we should do something like dye her feet blue and color her tongue green and then diagnose her with a deadly disease…"

Kurama: "It would be similar to the symptoms of Sktophomianersoiza…A deadly disease in the southern part of New Zealand. The only cure is drinking goat's blood."

Ryouko: "Mixed with Mountain Dew, it will probably become her favorite drink."

Kitsune: "This reminds me vaguely of the Mexican legend of the Chupa Cabras… Touya? Where are you?"

Touya: "Right here…"-.-;

_Kitsune glomps Touya and sticks out tongue at Kurama. Kurama twitches _

_Yusuke and Kuwabara enter basement wearing rap clothes, dark shades, and cheap fake chains of silver and gold. They were also carrying a boom box playing Eight Mile. Kitsune whimpers, twitches, and runs to a corner with a pillow over her head._

Yusuke and Kuwabara: "Yo yo, wuz up my homies?"

Touya: "That is not the kind of music you play in front of a lady!"

Yusuke: "Tell it to the boom box!"

Ryouko: "Lady…Where! Where!" (Looks around in confusion)

Himizu: (twitching) "Do you have any idea what my parents are going to do to me if they wake up?"

Yusuke: (shrug) "Hopefully kill you?"

Himizu: "Yes… but they're not going to wake up because… (Grabs batteries from boom box) this will no longer be playing."

Kitsune: (hears no music) "HAPPINESS! Thank you, after a while, I thought that I was going to vomit… or was that just my gas…..?"

Kurama: "… How… interesting…" (twitches)

Jin: "Boy-o wat'er you guys doin' over here? Don'cha know?"

Yusuke: "Jin, my man! Get down with your bad self!" (Gives Jin chains and shades)

_Keiko comes in_

Keiko: "YUSUKE! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Yusuke: "Uhhh…Clothes?"

Keiko: "Looks more like rags to me."

Yusuke: "RAGS ARE A TYPE OF CLOTHES!"

Keiko: "THAT ARE VERY BEFITTING TO YOUR PERSONALITY!"

_Keiko and Yusuke go into a glaring contest_

Hiei: (smiles proudly) "Those two prove that love does not exist between young, childhood friends. Plus…their glares are phenomenal. They make me proud." (tear in eye)

Ryouko: (nods head) "True that…gasps in realization ARE YOU CRYING!"

Hiei: (glare) "No."

Ryouko: (sigh) "More glaring, just what we need."

Himizu: "If any of you make a hole in the wall with your glaring, you're going to pay. Every single one of you."

Ryouko: "After you pay for the damages to _my_ room."

Kitsune: "Cheese crackers guys! Let me speak!… Is that a tear in your eye Hiei?"

Hiei: "I'M CRYING TEARS OF JOY YOU FOOL! AND BESIDES WE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT I WASN'T REALLY CRYING YOU MORON!"

Kitsune: O.o

Ryouko and Himizu: -.-;;;?;;;?;;;?;;;?;;;?

Touya: "What is the point of us being here?"

Kurama: "There is no point, the only reason we are here is against our own free will…"

_Yusuke and Kuwabara are trying to teach Jin how to rap, but his accent made it sound horribly wrong_

Kitsune: "Jin… that doesn't exactly sound pleasing to the ear so… can you stop?"

Kuwabara: "Let him go, he's enjoying himself!"

Himizu: "Help me." (Grabs a can of Mountain Dew and chugs it)

Ryouko: "HAVE YOU GONE PSYCHO! WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME ONE?"

Every single person in the room except Ryouko: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ryouko: "What? What's wrong with that?"

Every single person in the room except Ryouko: "Oh, never mind!" -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_Ryouko is looking very confused, but then Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru come flying down the stairs on Botan's oar_

Botan: "Hi! Are we late?"

Himizu: "What the crap? Late for what? Why are you all coming into my basement?"

Shizuru: "We heard about the party. Got any alcoholic drinks?"

Himizu: "Uh, may I remind you that we ARE underage. Besides, beer tastes nasty."

Ryouko: "I've heard that vodka and lemonade is really good."

Kitsune: "Please tell me it wasn't an actual experience."

Ryouko: "Then I'll tell you it's not, and cover your ears while I tell everyone else that I'm lying to you."

Kitsune: O.o (twitch twitch)

Himizu: (Sigh) "This is going to call for more Mountain Dew… (Shoves a 24-pack in Shizuru's direction) Go wild."

Shizuru: "Thanks." (Looks into the pack) "Hey! It's empty!"

Himizu: "Huh? Hm… we must've drank more than I thought… I'll go get more…" (She manages to stagger to her feet and maneuver in the direction of the stairs) "Ugh…" (She collapses at the foot of the stairs)

Yusuke: O.O "Holy crap, they really are drunk!"

Kitsune: "We're not drunk…"

Ryouko: "Yesh… Occifer, I swear to drunk, I'm not God!" (Falls on face, despite the fact that she was sitting next to Hiei on a couch)

_Everyone stares_

Kitsune: "Eh heh heh…" -.-()

Ryouko: (suddenly gets up) "Hey, let's get some vodka! Wait…I forgot mine in Israel…Where can we get some?" (starts pondering this)

Himizu: (jumps up) "That's a good idea! Unfortunately, the only alcohol in my house is beer and Mike's Hard Lemonade. We'll have to get outta' here to get our vodka. And more MD, that was the last 24 pack."

Kitsune: "You can't be serious…"

Ryouko and Himizu: "We're dead serious! Hehehehehe."

Kitsune: O.o

Kurama: "And just how do you plan on buying it, since you're both under 21?"

Himizu: (smiles innocently) "Who said anything about buying it?"

Ryouko: (hits fist against palm) "I've got it! Atsuko must have some vodka stashed at her house! It's over to Yusuke's everybody!"

Yusuke: (stops in middle of rap song) "Huh?"

_Everyone gets out of Himizu's house without her parents hearing (amazingly enough) and heads over to Yusuke's house. Their only detour was a convenience store, for MD and lemonade (because as mentioned above, it's good) Luckily for them, Atsuko was out drinking with her buddies, so it was very easy for them to look for and steal the vodka. Ryouko and Himizu start to search the house._

Ryouko: (pulling out stuff from cabinets) "Where is it! It's gotta' be around here somewhere."

Himizu: (pulling bottles from under Atsuko's bed) "FOUND IT!"

Ryouko: "ALRIGHT!"

And so, everyone except for Himizu and Ryouko stayed at Yusuke's house, too scared to join the drunken girls on their little field trip around the area. The two girls started running into the sunrise, two bottles of MD and lemonade mixed with vodka in each hand, with almost the entire police squad at their tails. Only their voices could be heard (all across town) singing: It's The End Of The World As We Know It, and…WE FEEL FINE (and drunk, but that's beside the point)!

**Author's Note: **We started writing this fic with Kitsune back in the summer of seventh grade, but it never quite got finished… until tonight, when we are on a similar Mountain Dew high (no vodka, sigh) and randomly decided to finish it! Yay for us! Review please! Ja ne!


End file.
